This research is devoted to three major areas on the membrane biochemistry and function of blood cells. These are: 1) the study of membrane protein kinases and the phosphorylation of membrane proteins to examine their possible role in the regulation of cell shape and perhaps membrane permeability; 2) the study of membrane lipid peroxidation in the generation of damaged membranes in hemolytic anemias such as thalassemia and in the remodeling of white cell membranes during phagocytosis; and 3) the study of abnormalities of lipid composition and renewal in unusual congenital hemolytic anemias. In addition to these primary areas of interest, the laboratory is also involved in the use of a "hybrid" erythrocyte model consisting of membranes of one cell resealed around the hemoglobin of another in order to study the influence of abnormal hemoglobins upon membrane function.